


【港昀】新来的体育老师总想下班

by Lynn7



Series: 港昀 [1]
Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn7/pseuds/Lynn7
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: 港昀 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171325
Kudos: 2





	【港昀】新来的体育老师总想下班

学校里新来了个体育老师，刚毕业的愣头青。来的那天头上绑了个发带，全套的运动服运动鞋，亮闪闪一身准备踏进校门，没成功，隔着栏杆跟门卫大爷讲话。

“大爷，您干嘛拦住我啦？”

“要命了，你不穿个校服还想进学校哦？“

“哎呀我是老师的啦，老师不用穿校服的啦！”

“就你？哼你这种学生仔啊我见多了，好歹别人还有穿个西装过来的，老师，呵。”

“哎呀我真的是老师来的啊，我不会骗人的，你看看啦，我今天第一天入职的啊喂！”愣头青撸起袖子拿着聘书往里面递。

大爷撇撇茶沫子，晃悠悠两根手指夹起愣头青递过来的东西，”哎呀，怎么还真的是老师的啦。“

“都说了是老师了嘛。”栏杆打开一点，愣头青两条长腿一迈，马上就看不见了。

***

但教导主任也没有在中午报道时间点看见这位新来的体育老师。毕竟都姓黄，八百年前是一家。黄主任摸摸大肚子慢悠悠朝楼下走去。

“黄老师，你在这里干什么？”

“诶呀，黄主任！我在这里打篮球啦！”篮球场乌七八糟开始乱哄哄地吵。

“黄老师，你还记不记得今天过来要干什么？”黄主任笑眯眯地看着这个愣头青。

“我要来报道的！”愣头青看见主任笑，马上咧开嘴往前走了几步，手里篮球随便往后一扔到某个学生仔的怀里。”哎呀，我刚刚走过这边，看见他们打篮球打得太烂啦，动作也不标准，很容易受伤的，那我就走过来跟他们讲啊，谁知道他们不听！我都有好好说欸……“

“所以黄老师你就亲自上场教他们了？”黄主任笑眯眯。

“对呀，主任你真聪明。”黄老师笑嘻嘻。

“黄老师，我们学校的老师平常走在学校里面都是要别教师证的，没有是要被门卫赶出去的。”黄主任笑眯眯。

“哎呀主任，那教师证要去哪里拿的呀？我不能被赶出去的，我好不容易被录用，被赶出去了小甜甜要伤心的。”黄老师有点着急。

“半个小时前你应该在我办公室拿到的。”黄主任走掉了。黄老师两只脏手抓抓头发，拿起放在场边的外套跟了上去。

“他真是体育老师？”“他怎么看着傻不拉几的？””我哪知道。““他怎么通过面试的？”“可能是因为篮球打得好？”“也可能是长得帅？”“哎呀你看人家都有小甜甜啦，我也想要谈恋爱的！”“就你？就你？”一群男孩子推推搡搡，赶着午休铃声也跑回教室去了。

***

虽然已经过了饭点，但是黄老师从黄主任那里收到教师证暨饭卡的时候还不算太晚，食堂阿姨抖着手给新人黄老师多舀了半勺红烧牛腩。

当时求职的时候黄老师就踩好点了。这家学校不仅离自己对象学校近，而且食堂的饭也好吃，红烧牛腩是一绝。黄老师心满意足地端着饭盆子坐在床边，红烧牛腩有点点凉了，但是没关系还是很香。旁边窗户靠着学校的小湖泊，黄老师抬头的时候正好看见柳枝擦着湖面飘来飘去，像在跳舞。戳戳碗里的小番茄，也不知道董老师有没有好好吃饭，本来就跟小仙子一样吃的跟猫一样多，要是跟自己一样没赶上饭点怎么办呢。唉，黄老师就着牛腩汤汁扒干净碗里最后一口饭，决定今天去接董老师的时候给他带一份街边的关东煮。

西条高中不愧是拥有好吃食堂的优秀中学，除了高三生都能按时见到体育老师。而黄老师更是其中的佼佼者。

高二（21）班的同学们踩着上课铃声到的时候，黄老师已经站在篮球场上，双手叉腰望着教学楼的方向。两只大眼睛巴巴望过来，谁顶得住，反正不包括21班的而同学们，三两步跑过去，才发现小黄老师的运动服没地方夹教师证，他直接夹在了运动服领口，小片片跟着他的哨子声甩来甩去，就是不知道应该看他那张帅脸还是看教师证小片片。其实21班的同学们很想告诉他上体育课的时候不用夹着教师证，但，看了看不知道为什么都憋住了。

***

大家都知道，一般高中都有男女两个体育课代表，比起一般同学来说自然是会和老师关系近一点。“来，老师，喝水！” 这是男课代表。“老师，纸巾。”这是女课代表。

可怜我们小黄老师1.83的个子，打完篮球满头大汗白体恤沾着灰跟烂咸菜一样，从地上一把捞起运动服三两步跑到自己包包旁掏出保温杯，“不用不用，我有水，不用不用，我有纸巾，我什么都有，不用不用。”

体育课代表愣着互相看了一眼，再低头看了看对方手里捏着的东西。“老师，你的保温杯，还可爱，哈。”

黄老师1.83m的身子缩成1.5m，两只手把保温杯往怀里塞，“干什么啊干什么，小黄鸡就是可爱的吗，可爱也不给你们看！“

“emmmm，好的，黄老师，我们不看。”体育课代表们拿水拿纸巾本来也没什么意思，现在被这个大不了几岁的黄老师这么一闹反倒是有点什么意思了，但他们其实真的没什么意思。

“那什么你喝水吗？”“你擦汗吗”“哈哈”“哈哈”挺好，保温杯什么的最适合体育老师了。

“唉，下雨了。”

“是啊。”

1.83m的大个子蹲在窗边，旁边刷刷蹲了两排学生。

“老师，我们不上课吗？“这是男课代表。

“唉，好烦哦，我不想上课了。“

  
”那老师你想干什么呀？“这是女课代表。

“我想小甜甜。”黄老师又深深叹了口气。“好想他哦，好想现在去找他，但是我又不能翘课。”

同学们无一不被这无耻到正大光明的言论惊呆了，这时候女课代表突然感受到了一股前所未有的责任感，这股责任感促使着她从蹲着变为挺拔地坐着：“黄老师，一直听你说小甜甜，小甜甜是你的谁呀？”

于是黄老师在这样的下雨天从蔫蔫的花骨朵变成了可爱的向日葵，“小甜甜啊就是我的小甜甜啦，他真的真的超可爱的，你们知道吗？他好容易害羞的，我包包里那个保温杯啊就是他送给我的啦，上面那只小黄鸡跟他超级像的。我跟你们说哦，我第一次开着三蹦子载他，偷偷叫他小甜甜的时候他叫我哥哥欸，哥哥欸你们知道吗？唉你们肯定不知道的啦……“

不知道为什么，突然被秀了一脸。高中生嘛，一个班总是有那么几个谈恋爱的，还以为不动声色。黄老师一脸荡漾讲着小甜甜，小情侣慢慢挪到最后一排，小手指在衣服下偷偷勾在一起。

”叮铃铃——“几十个高中生如梦初醒，转头一看黄老师已经在收拾背包了。

下班不积极，思想有问题。周五不下班，脑子有水花。

黄老师大手一挥，“同学们再见！周末快乐！”结果第一个跑出体育馆的黄老师跟大家又在教学楼下见面了。

“哟，黄老师，怎么还没走呢？突然思想发生了什么进步嘛？”男课代表走过来。

“哎呀，我忘记带伞了！明明小甜甜有提醒过我的！”黄老师又马上从小向日葵变成了蔫蔫的小青菜。

“哎呀真是太可惜了！”课代表刷拉撑开伞，快乐地冲进雨中，“黄老师再见！”

“再见啦。”黄老师蔫叽叽，想着要不要给自己董老师打个电话，“不行不行还是自己去小卖部买把伞。”黄老师正想转头去小卖部，被女课代表拦下了。

“黄老师，来，这把伞给你。”

“我我我，不用，我。”黄老师讲到一半突然停住了，咧开嘴又成了小向日葵，“有人来接我了！”女课代表就看着黄老师包往头上一顶，三两步跑下台阶冲进雨里。

“我没看错吧……”

“我觉得你没看错。”

“原来小甜甜是男的啊。”

“是男的啊……”

校门外黄老师一把搂过一个清瘦的男孩子，从他手里接过伞，牵着手，两个人就走远了。


End file.
